Vulnerable
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: Klaine transferred to McKinley. Kurt realizes he doesn't know so much about Blaine.


**A/N: Why must inspiration hit me so hard.**

**I was watching this video: /watch?v=spVE1IsTgWk (Made by EyElinER100, I have no idea who he/she is but I worship him/her), and I really needed to write something about it. But how would I go about writing it? I mean, does Kurt sing it? Or do I just do a songfic? I figured Kurt singing would have the best effect, and thus, this was born. **

_Kurt singing_

_(Brittany and Quinn backups)_

_**Harmonization powers**_

**Note: there's a little back story for you at the beginning.**

**~~SQUIGLIES~~**

Kurt never realized it before, but he knew nothing about Blaine.

It was odd to think that, but it was just so true.

He remembered when he first met Blaine, and he was taken out to coffee. He let his walls completely fall down and he just told everything to Blaine. Then he told him, and _no one_ _else_ about Karofsky kissing him. Then everything else that happened, he just went and told Blaine.

The soloist was some sort of diary to Kurt. Where he could just explain his feelings and just be understood. No judgment at all.

Then on that day, Kurt remembered it vividly.

The Warblers had become runner ups at Regionals, New Directions, who won, would be going to New York for Nationals. Kurt had a lot of time to reflect after that.

Rachel had written a verse just for him in her song. Kurt couldn't explain why, but that, mixed in with Pavarotti dying and the nostalgia of watching New Directions perform on stage like that, it made him realize that he needed to go home.

Home to New Directions and Rachel's crazy. To Mr. Shue's awful fashion sense and song choices. To Santana's constant biting comments. Everything he thought he hated, suddenly became what he missed the most.

He ran over to Blaine's dorm room in tears. He remembered Blaine taking Kurt into his arms, shushing him and whispering in his ear that losing wasn't so bad.

Kurt just shook his head. He explained how he needed to go back to New Directions. Blaine stared at Kurt open mouthed, just in shock.

Kurt remembered as he left Blaine there later that night.

If he had to sacrifice losing Blaine, so be it. He needed to go home.

* * *

Kurt packed up his things and hugged his roommate goodbye.

He placed all his suitcases in his car, but walked back into Dalton. There was one last thing he had to do.

Kurt slowly walked down the deserted corridor of Dalton until he reached his destination.

He smiled bittersweetly as he saw the isolated staircase in which he and Blaine had met.

He touched the place where his hand had sat when Blaine grabbed the other hand. Suddenly all his feelings of love at first sight were back in full force. He held back his tears and began to walk away, when he heard hurrying footsteps approaching him.

He watched as Blaine ran, huffing, up to him. Kurt stood there silently in shock as Blaine caught his breath.

"Kurt…before you go… I need…to tell you…something."

Kurt nodded and allowed Blaine to catch his breath completely.

"Look, I know I've been painfully oblivious about this whole thing, but I've got some time to think about you leaving. I realized that, I can't imagine waking up in the morning and not having you be there for my next class. I can't imagine not going on coffee dates during lunch. I just can't imagine life without you right there when I need you." He took a blushing Kurt's hand and held it tightly. "I just, whatever feelings I've had for you. I've played off as strong friendship and I tried to like other guys, but it always comes back to you. I, I realized that. Well, I kinda wanna be more than friends." He finished chuckling.

Kurt giggled, it was just like Blaine to quote a song whilst professing his lo-

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" Kurt said, suddenly stopping his giggles.

"I, I sorta, love you?" Blaine said. "Unless that's too much. Otherwise I'd be fine with just a really really strong lik-"

Kurt shushed Blaine and placed a finger on his lips.

He bit his own lip unsurely, and decided what he was to do.

Resting his forehead on Blaine's he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Blaine's.

He suddenly felt all the air swept from his body, a thousand sparks exploding in his heart, every inch of his body was tingling.

This must be what love was.

They pulled away after what felt like a lifetime. Both breathlessly resting their foreheads together again.

"So what now?" Kurt whispered, "I'm still going back to McKinley."

"I know." Blaine stated simply. "So am I."

* * *

So they transferred.

Blaine was, of course, accepted into New Directions.

Mr. Shue of course, wanted him to sing every solo with Rachel, just as he had done when he got Jesse. But of course, Blaine never wanted to sing unless he got to sing with Kurt ("No offence Mr. Shue, but Kurt is truly better than most the people in here. Just because his voice is amazingly unique and he is more fit for a woman's song despite being male, and for some reason it's 'weird' for a guy to sing a girl's song at public events, doesn't mean that you should just continuously ignore his obvious talent every week and randomly give me a bunch of solos after being in this group for a full 30 minutes. Besides, I don't even think Rachel is the best girl singer in here, if I should sing with anyone, it'd be Quinn or Brittany or Santana or Tina or Mercedes, because they are _way_ better and _far_ more fabulous."). This, of course, upset Rachel, Mr. Shue, and Finn, but made everyone else rather happy.

Then there was the bullying.

Kurt was still relatively used to it, but Blaine, who had been isolated from the bullying for so long, had been really effected.

He said it didn't bother him and he took it like a man, but the amount of fear in his eyes when he saw a jock coming towards him, it reminded Kurt of his freshman self.

Kurt tried to talk to him about it, maybe confront him with facts about his past, but then he realized.

He knew absolutely nothing about Blaine's past.

Ad there was evidently a reason for this, for every time Kurt asked Blaine, the subject was hastily changed.

Kurt couldn't possibly imagine how horrible Blaine's past must have been. He knew he had to find out though.

In the true spirit of New Directions, Kurt was going to sing what he felt.

And he knew the perfect song.

* * *

"Mr. Shue, I'd like to sing a song." Kurt said as soon as Mr. Shue had entered the room.

At first he hesitated, was there time for this. Suddenly Blaine caught his eye, he flashed back to what Blaine had ranted to him on his first day.

"Sure Kurt." He put his things down and sat at the conveniently placed chair next the piano, which was suddenly about to be played by Brad.

"I want to dedicate this song to Blaine." Kurt smiled sweetly at said boy, "I hope it really speaks to you."

He stood in front of the whole club, hands on hips, he summoned his girls to back him up "Brittany, Quinn?"

The two girls rushed to their places behind Kurt. They shared a mutual smile at being chosen as backup singers.

Brad began playing the piano, because obviously he knew how to play every song on the piano.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in _

_Because it's cold outside _

_(Cold outside)_

_It's cold outside _

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in _

_Because it's cold inside _

_(Cold inside)_

_It's cold inside _

Almost immediately, Blaine recognized the song. He bit his lip nervously, trying to remember the lyrics and why Kurt was singing this. Kurt's heavenly voice interrupted his thoughts.

Kurt tried to pronounce the lyrics as carefully as possible. He needed Blaine to understand what he was singing.

The rest of the club stared in awe as Kurt's voice harmonized perfectly with the two girls', who seemed to sing at just the right time.

_And your slowly shaking finger tips __**show**_

_That your scared like me __**so**_

_**Let's pretend we're alone **_

_And I know you may be scared _

_And I know were unprepared _

_But I don't care _

_Tell me, tell me _

_What makes you think that __**you are invincible **_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure _

_Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's __**vulnerable **_

_Impossible _

_I was born to tell you I love you _

_Isn't that a song already?_

_(Isn't that a song already?)_

_I get a B in originality _

_And it's true I can't go on without you _

_Your smile makes me see clearer _

_(Your smile makes me see clearer)_

_If you could only see in the mirror what I see _

_And your slowly shaking finger tips __**show**_

_That your scared like me __**so**_

_**Let's pretend we're alone **_

_And I know you may be scared _

_And I know were unprepared _

_But I don't care _

_Tell me, tell me _

_What makes you think that __**you are invincible**_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure _

_Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's __**vulnerable **_

_Impossible _

_Slow down girl, you're not going anywhere _

_Just wait around and see _

_Maybe I'm _

_**Much more **_

_You never know what lies ahead _

_I promise I can be _

_(Anyone)_

_**I can be anything **_

_Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed _

_I can be anyone anything _

_I promise I can be what you need _

_(What you need, what you need)_

_Tell me, tell me _

_What makes you think that __**you are invincible**_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure _

_Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's __**vulnerable **_

_**Impossible**_

The finished the song in amazing three part harmony, causing the entire glee club to get up and clap (well, except Artie, but you know…).

Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed, he smiled and took a bow and thanked his girls.

Quickly he ran to talk to Blaine, who apparently wasn't standing and clapping, but instead staring at the ground trying to compose himself.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, grabbing the boy's hand.

"I'm sorry Kurt." He whispered back.

There they sat, tears falling freely.

"When we get home today, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Blaine murmured into his ear.

Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes once more.

This was love.

**It needed to end there.**

**I'd probably write a horrible past for Blaine and I don't want to do it.**

**Of course if I get enough requests to do so, I will.**

**My one issue: I know Blaine/Darren would _kill_ this song. HE would do it so freakin' well and I wanted to make Blaine sing it, but let's face it, it's obviously directed towards Blaine.**

**REVIEW AND SUCH!**


End file.
